Tu principe, Mi princesa
by KuroNekoTenshi-Nyan
Summary: Un encuentro entre Luka, una chica bella, alta, caballerosa y con una buena reputacion escolar, y Miku, la chica nueva, activa, linda y positiva. Que tiene el destino preparado para estas dos hermosas chicas? Ni yo lo se! Esta en sus manos o mejor dicho teclados, el que siga la historia o no! Espero que les guste! MikuXLuka
1. La príncipe

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes presentados en este Fic.**

**Todos los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esto contiene Yuri, si no saben lo que es o no les gustan NO LO LEAN!**

**Es uno de mis primeros fics pero no los pude subir porque (como soy tan despistada) los perdí, no pongo ninguna excusa, simplemente los perdí...Bueno este fic ya lo había publicado antes pero por problemas íntimos no lo puedo publicar con el mismo nombre pero espero que lo disfruten! **

**_El que siga con el fic está en sus manos!_**

* * *

Una brisa leve rozaba la ventana de una chica q seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama acurrucada en las sabanas.

El canto de las aves se oía de vez en cuando, la chica tenía el pelo de un rosa y aparentaba tener 18 años.

Una calma llenaba ese pequeño espacio sin dejar huellas, pero ese tan placido silencio se convirtió en un abrumador sonido cuando el despertador de la chica mencionada anteriormente sonó como si hubiera sido diseñado para despertar a un sordo.

**- RIIIIING-RIIIIIING-RIIIIING-RIIIIING -**

La chica se levantó tambaleándose de la cama e intento abrir los ojos, cosa que no se le hacía tan fácil por lo cual hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Tanteo la mesita de luz que tenía al lado hasta que encontró lo que quería *slammm!* el despertador salió disparado de la mesita estrellándose contra la puerta.

- EYYY! - Le gritaba una voz enojada desde el otro lado de la puerta - ESPERO QUE ESE NO HAYA SIDO TU DESPERTADOR DE NUEVO - la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte cosa q la peli rosa no escuchó hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Una chica rubia de ojos celestes camino con rabia hacia donde la peli-rosa yacía con calma. La peli-rosa sintió un aura de enojo acercarse rápidamente pero no le hizo caso porque creyó q era solo su imaginación, hasta que unas mano se colocaron debajo del colchón y lo levantó lanzando lo contra la pared a toda velocidad.

Se pudo ver en cámara lenta el choque de la pared contra el colchón y la cara de la bella Luka, esta con orgullo se levantó y miro directamente a la rubia.

- AUCH! - se quejó la peli-rosa semi-dormida - NO HACIA FALTA DESPERTARME DE ESE MODO- ahora se escuchaba más despierta.

- DE ESE MODO NADA! ES EL DESPERTADOR NUMERO 15 QUE ROMPES EN 2 SEMANAS - la rubia le reprocho levantando los pedazos del suelo - QUE NO TE PUEDES LEVANTAR NORMALMENTE? -

- Los siento... - la peli-rosa se disculpó con una cara triste, al ver esa cara nadie se podía enojar con ella, casi parecía que llevaba orejas de perro en su cabeza

- Está bien pero el próximo lo compras vos, entendido, Luka? - Miro a la peli-rosa que se estaba vistiendo para ir al instituto.

- Sí, si, gracias Lily! - Luka se abalanzo sobre la recién nombrada y la abrazo con fuerza - Por eso eres mi mejor amiga! - Le decía casi cantando de alegría.

- Solo por eso? - Lily se separó del agarre de Luka.

- No, no, por muchas otras cosas también, por supuesto - Luka intento de arreglar lo que había dicho unos segundos antes - No importa, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto - Luka nota que Lily ya estaba cambiada. Se apura a lavarse, cambiarse y comer algo antes de irse.

Las chicas iban de camino al instituto alegres y charlando. Al entrar al instituto su aire cambió a uno de elegancia mezclado con gracia, eran totalmente diferentes. Lily mira de reojo a Luka i se inclina para su lado.

- Luka, no te cansas de fingir? - le susurro Lily a Luka, quien estaba saludando a todas las chicas que la veían con cara de adoración - Todos te tratan como si fueras un "Príncipe", vos no sos nada parecido a eso - Luka la miro y le sonrió.

Después de esa escena Lily no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguirla hasta la clase.

Entraron a la academia, en ese momento las dos chicas escucharon unos pasos fuertes acercándose a ellas desde la escalera, o mejor dicho a Luka quien estaba enfrente de esta.

- AAHHH! - Un ruido se escuchó y cuando Luka miro hacia la escalera notó que una chica de coletas y pelo aqua-marino estaba cayendo de esta.

Se limitó a pensar y en unos segundos agarro a la chica haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo, o mejor dicho Luka en el suelo y la de las coletas sobre ella.

La peli-aqua se paró rápidamente tras notar que estaba sobre una persona, Luka se agarraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza en forma de dolor, cuando abrió los ojos noto a una chica muy linda, la cual le estaba pidiendo perdón como si de su vida se tratara. Luka quedo mirando a la chica hasta que esta lo rompe.

- Estas bien? - Le pregunto con una cara muy preocupada.

- S-sí, estoy bien, y tú? - Devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño a su amiga Lily quien miraba esta escena junto con otras personas de las clases vecinas.

- sí, estoy bien gracias a ti - Le dijo la chica con una voz dulce y algo avergonzada 'Es como un Príncipe' pensó la peli-aqua, Luka no pudo hacer nada más que ruborizarse un poco, desviar la mirada hacia uno de los lados que tenía libre. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica y noto que esta había hecho lo mismo que ella, se decide.

Luka se para, sacude el polvo que seguramente había recogido al caerse y mira a la chica de las coletas color aqua.

- Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto Luka

Lily quedo aún más sorprendida después de esta pregunta, pues Luka nunca se había interesado en nadie, ni siquiera en su familia y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la chica de coletas.

- M-Miku - Se escuchó un susurro proveniente de la boca de la más chica.

- Qué? - Pregunto Luka haciéndose la que no escucho para que lo diga más fuerte.

- H-Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años voy a 4º año, soy nueva - Respondió la chica con un tono mucho más alto que con el que empezó.

- Ya veo, eso explica por qué no te recordaba, ya que una cara como la tuya es muy difícil de olvidar - Dijo Luka sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Eh? -Le pregunto Miku mirándola de arriba para abajo.

- No importa, me llamo Megurine Luka – Hubo silencio por un momento - Yo soy un año más grande que tú, pero repetí por causas familiares, no creas que repetí por no estudiar, ni nada de eso – Rio un poco.

- Ya veo... - Miku después de pasar un largo rato ahí, se empezó a tranquilizar sonreír un poco avergonzada.

Sonó el timbre que tantos alumnos llevaban esperando y que otros no querían ni que existiera.

- Es mejor que nos apuremos - Le dijo Luka a Miku y a la vez haciéndole señas a Lily -Vamos Lily- Lily paso por al lado de Miku mirándola de pies a cabeza para después alcanzar a Luka quien se había adelantado.

- Che, Luka, hablando tanto con alguien - Le dijo su amiga mientras se dirigían al salón de clases que compartirían de ahora en más con Miku.

- Sí, supongo - Dijo Luka con una expresión calmada en la cara - Supongo que me "INTERESÓ" - Dio una risita para luego entrar en el salón.


	2. Amigas y Sueños

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes presentados en este Fic.**

**Todos los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esto contiene Yuri, si no saben lo que es o no les gustan NO LO LEAN!**

**Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo de "Tu príncipe, Mi princesa" Gracias a los que comentaron y también a los que la leyeron pero no comentaron. Voy a cargar los primeros 4 capítulos en estos días (Jueves pasado, Hoy, Sábado y Domingo), Pero seguimos con el mismo sistema de "comenten si quieren que siga". A partir del Lunes voy a subir cada semana un nuevo capítulo ya que me lleve 4 materias y tengo que ir a las Clases De Orientación pero no se preocupen que está en sus TECLADOS el que lo siga o no! Gracias si leíste esto! =^.^=**

* * *

A una peli-aqua las clases le parecieron eternas, no podía dejar de pensar en Luka, la chica que la salvo de caer por las escaleras. Miku ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella porque la peli-aqua ya tenía su "camino" (o como se diga) en claro, desde hace un año. Para mala suerte de Miku, Luka se sentaba al fondo, en la última fila y al lado de la ventana y la de las coletas se sentaba en frente, primera fila y al centro, por eso no podía evitar pensar en cosas como: 'Me estaba mirando? Que estaba haciendo? sonríe? Aburrida? Prestando atención a la clase?' las preguntas la mataban lentamente, y no se podía dar vuelta en el medio de la clase solo para ver a Luka, llamaría mucho la atención.

Así como lo ven, no presto ni un poco de atención a las clases.

Así pasaron las clases, para Luka rápidamente ya que estaba mirando por la ventana distraída con algo con lo que solo Luka se podría distraer y para Miku muy lentas ya que intentaba prestar atención a las clases pero, por las preguntas que se hacía a ella misma, no podía. Todos empezaron a salir y Miku empezó a guardar las cosas.

-Te vas a casa?- Una voz que provenía del fondo retumbó en los oídos de la pequeña.

Esta se dio vuelta rápidamente solo para sorprenderse al ver a Luka parada detrás de ella. Se quedó tildada por unos momentos pero después reacciono. (Menos mal -_-")

-S-si- Contesto rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada, la cual parecía estar pintada de rojo fluorescente.

-Que bien, yo te acompaño- Exclamo Luka con una sonrisa en la cara y tan feliz que parecía un perro mirando un hueso.

-E-está bien- Miku termino de guardar sus cosas y las dos salieron del aula.

Lily, que miraba el comportamiento de Luka, salió atrás de ellas, tan cerca como para no perder las de vista pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la notaran. Esta no podía evitar preguntarse que tenia de especial esa chica de las coletas?, algo tan especial como para llamar la atención de Luka existía?, ella había logrado lo que ni siquiera los padres de Luka habían logrado, eso era: Que Luka les hablara tan fluidamente y con una felicidad en la cara, como cuando esta con Miku.

Por el lado de las "amigas"... no sé cómo describirlo, había una tensión entre ellas increíble, por un lado estaba Miku, quien peleaba con ella misma para no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante a causa de su ansiedad y por otro lado estaba Luka, quien no había mantenido una conversación con nadie, que no sea su mejor amiga Lily, por (más o menos) 13 años. Pero no se podían quedar así para siempre, o si?

-Tienes algún sueño?- Luka rompió el hielo con la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza, no era tan mala pregunta para empezar una conversación.

-S-sí, creo que se le puede llamar si- Miku la miro de reojo y después escondió su cara, se notaba que Luka quería saberlo a como dé lugar, pues tenía sus ojos brillando y si tuviera cola de perro, estoy segura que estaría de un lado para otro -quieres saber?- le pregunto Miku haciendo de cuenta que no vio su cara de entrometida.

Luka estaba muy interesada en saber cuál era el sueño de esta pero, al notar que la cara de Miku cambio a una melancolía o a una no muy feliz, antes le dijo -Si se puede saber si- Y le dio una sonrisa cálida que hizo que se sonrojara la más peque.

-Si se puede- le contesto esta.

-Entonces me interesa mucho saber cuál es- Dijo Luka con una sinceridad que podía llegar a asustar a personas.

Lily, que iba persiguiendo las desde hace ya un rato como un viejo pervertido y levantando sospechas de ser uno, acorto un poco la distancia para escuchar mejor la conversación. Y Luka, quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia poso toda su atención sobre Miku, quien, con esto, se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-M-mi sueño es...- Tanto Luka como Lily se quedaron en silencio -Pasar toda mi vida junto a la persona que amo- Tanto Luka como Lily (atrás de unos arbustos) se quedaron en silencio un poco sorprendidas.

-Solo eso?- Luka era tan honesta que podía llegar a darle miedo a una persona adulta.

'Como que -Solo eso?- mi amiga no puede ser tan...' Lily paró sus pensamientos y miro a la peli-rosa con una cara un poco enojada por la ignorancia de Luka.

-Como que solo eso?- Le pregunto Miku un tanto confundida y a la vez sonrojada. Parecía como que Miku preguntaba por la rubia.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si amas a esa persona porque no ibas a poder estar con ella o por lo menos declararte?- Miku la miro fijamente.

Luka, al pensar un poco más en lo que dijo, se sonrojo como un tomate y desvió la mirada avergonzada que tenía.

-E-es lo que pienso yo!- le dijo algo nerviosa -como sea no me hagas caso, hace lo que quieras- Le dijo fingiendo enojo y apresurando el paso.

-Sí, voy a encontrar el momento para decírselo- Miku sonrió y le alcanzó el paso.

Mientras tanto, Lily renuncio a seguirlas y se fue de nuevo a la escuela (se olvidó las cosas por curiosa).

Mientras iba al aula paso por al lado de una chica un poco más chica que ella, Esta chica tenía el pelo verde, al igual que los ojos y usaba una gafas rojas.

Lily se la quedó mirando por un tiempo hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas.

-Sí que era linda- Susurro para sí misma y con una sonrisa se fue por su camino.

Mientras tanto las amigas ya habían llegado a la casa de Miku.

-WOOOW!- Grito Luka al ver la enorme casa de Miku.

-Q-que pasa?- Miku no sabía porque la peli-rosa había dado ese grito -Que viste?-

-Una casa enorme- Miro a Miku -Es tu casa?- Le pregunto confiadamente-

-S-sí, mi padre es un hombre de negocios y gana muy buena plata- Miku se para en frente de la puerta, la abre e invita a pasar a Luka con una seña –Quieres pasar?-

-N-no, gracias me tengo que ir, si llego tarde mi mejor amiga se va a enojar- Luka rio y se fue apurada saludando a Miku con su mano hasta que salió de la vista de esta.

-Hmm…?- se quedó parada en la puerta un momento –Cuando se lo diré?-


	3. La primera Cita

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes presentados en este Fic.**

**Todos los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esto contiene Yuri, si no saben lo que es o no les gustan NO LO LEAN!**

**Hola, hola, este es el tercer capítulo de TU PRINCIPE, MI PRINCESA les repito que no sean duros conmigo! Digan cómo me quedo, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si esta horrible. Como siempre saludos a todos =^.^= háganme saber si quieren q lo continúe…!**

* * *

Pasaron, rápidamente, tres meses, Todos los días eran iguales, al terminar las clases Luka se paraba detrás de Miku y se auto invitaba para acompañar a Miku hasta su casa para luego ir a la suya (de Lily), en el camino charlaba de algunas cosas, reían y de vez en cuando había silencio, Lily, por otro lado, las seguía mitad del camino para ver si algo pasaba pero siempre terminaba en decepción. Pero un día como cualquier otro cambio cuando a Luka se le ocurrió algo.

-Che, Miku...- Luka se puso un poco colorada y la peque la miro -Me preguntaba, ya que no nos vemos en otras ocasiones que no sean por la escuela...- Miku abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto agua en el desierto -Si este sábado no tienes nada que hacer...- Lily como siempre detrás de unos arbustos las miraba atentamente mientras pensaba 'Tu puedes Luka' dándole ánimos -Podríamos ir juntas a algún lado...- Una sonrisa se reflejó en la carita de Miku y después noto que Luka estaba un poco avergonzada.

-CLARO!- Le dijo Miku con un entusiasmo gigantesco -A dónde?- Le pregunto con el entusiasmo intacto.

-No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir ahora... Realmente no había pensado en ningún lugar - Miku al ver a Luka tan nerviosa y adorable le dio una idea, era hora de aprovechar esta ocasión especial.

-Porque no nos encontramos en la estación a las diez de la mañana y después decidimos que hacer?- Luka se giró rápidamente para ver a Miku con una cara sonriente.

Lo que había recomendado Miku no era una mala idea.

-Que buena ide... AUCH!- Luka al olvidar que estaba en la calle y caminando se golpeó con un poste de luz.

-Eso no estaba ahí antes!- Grito Luka mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la pollera.

-Eso siempre estuvo ahí, Luka- Miku la miro con una sonrisa, la más grande se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado. 'Que tierna' pensó Miku.

Al llegar a la casa Hatsune, Luka la despidió con un fuerte abrazo que casi hace desmayar a la peli-aqua de felicidad y se fue corriendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su casa, bueno, la de Lily.

Miku, al llegar a su cuarto después de cenar con su familia, se tiró en su cama y abrazo una almohada con mucha fuerza.

-Jeje... Lo tomare como una cita- Miku susurro para ella misma mientras se quedaba dormida.

Por otro lado, Cuando Luka llego a la casa de Lily (y por ahora de ella también) se abalanzó sobre su cama boca arriba tapándose los ojos con el brazo y la otra mano estirada a su costado. No podía más, nuca había ido a otro lugar con alguien que no se Lily.

-Hatsune... Miku, eh?- Una leve carcajada se escuchó de parte de Luka -Es muy interesante, ya quiero que llegue el sábado...- Luka, con los nerviosa que tenía, se quedó dormida. Lily, quien estaba espiando a Luka desde el otro lado de la puerta, entro, acomodo y tapo a Luka quien dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Esta se quedó mirando a Luka por un momento -Creo que el sábado yo también voy a salir- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras se iba de la habitación.

Los días pasaron muy rápido para las chicas (y Lily). Cuando al fin llegó el sábado, Luka, no sabía qué diablos ponerse porque nunca antes había salido con una amiga, que no sea Lily.

-Lily~- Luka gritaba el nombre de su amiga quien le estaba buscando ropa -Rápido~- Luka se tiró para atrás en la cama.

-Perdón pero no es mi culpa que no sepas que ponerte!- Le grito Lily un poco molesta mientras le iba tirando la ropa en la cara -ESTO!?- Le revoleo una camisa verde.

-Sí, perdón~- Luka puso cara de molestia -Gracias- Agarro la camisa.

-No importa pero otro día te voy a llevar a comprar ropa, no tenías pensado usar siempre la mía, o no?-

Luka agarro la ropa y se la empezó a medir rápidamente, una por una -No, como piensas eso? ja...ja...ja...ja...ja...ja...- rio nerviosa -URGH!- Lily la agarro del hombro y la forzó a ponerse una ropa que ella eligió.

X

Luka se había terminado de cambiar con la ayuda de Lily y ahora se dirigía a la estación. En donde Miku se encontraba.

Al llegar ve a Miku y se le acerca sin hacer ruido, se inclina un poco sin llamar la atención de la más pequeña -Perdón por la demora- Le dice al oído y Miku se da vuelta rápidamente al reconocer la voz.

-L-luka, me asusta...- Miku se quedó sin palabras después de ver a Luka en ropa casual.

Luka iba vestida con un pantalón de jean no muy apretado, una remera gris sin manga y una camisa verde, 'Algo muy normal' pensó Miku mientras terminaba la frase.

-Me asustaste, la próxima te pongo cascabel- Las dos rieron.

-Bueno, vamos?- Le dijo la más grande con una sonrisa-

-Si! vamos- Luka agarro la mano de Miku obligándola a seguirla hasta un parque de diversiones, el lugar al que Luka siempre quiso ir.

Y Lily, como siempre, las espiaba desde una distancia corta pero prudente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto va a ser divertido, las tengo que perseguir y también...- Mientras Lily pensaba en voz alta una voz de hombre la interrumpió.

-Señorita, que está haciendo?- Un guardia de seguridad miraba con una cara de desconfío -Usted me parece demasiado sospechosa- Dijo el hombre frotándose la barbilla.

-Yo? sospechosa? Nahh~- Cuando volvió la mirada a su objetivo, este, ya no estaba -Donde?-

-De cualquier manera, acompáñeme- Agarro a Lily del brazo y se la llevo.

-Espere~ tengo una tarea que hacer~- Le gritaba Lily mientras era llevada por el hombre.

-Sí, yo también, la mía es llevarme a personas sospechosas- Lily lo miro con una cara de confusión -Y creo que una chica escondida detrás de un arbusto, con una cara extraña, mirando a un par de chicas y murmurando cosas es suficientemente extraño, ahora vamos- Lily se rindió y lo siguió hasta la comisaria.

Ya en el parque de atracciones Luka sentía algo fuera de Lugar -Y Lily?- Susurro para ella misma

-Quien?- Le pregunto Miku con una cara de confusión.

-Ah! no, nada, vamos a ese.- Respondió luka intentando de cambiar el tema.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no me parece una buena idea- Miku dijo esto intentando de forzar una sonrisa y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Pero, porque no? será divertido- Luka agarra a Miku de nuevo y se la lleva a la casa del terror con ella.

'Porque una casa del terror?' Pensaba Miku mientras era arrastrada por la abrumadora fuerza de Luka 'Yo quería ir a un paseo en un bote~' seguía pensando Miku mientras lloraba por dentro, yo quería algo más romántico!


	4. Casa del terror y caída

No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes presentados en este Fic.

Todos los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Esto contiene Yuri, si no saben lo que es o no les gustan NO LO LEAN!

Hola, hola, este es el cuarto capítulo de TU PRINCIPE, MI PRINCESA les repito que no sean duros conmigo! Digan cómo me quedo, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si esta horrible.  
PD: Recuerden que de ahora en mas voy a tardar mas en escribir porque tengo la semana de orientacion, tengo que estudiar y lo peor es que soy vaga y lenta. Pero no se preocupen q lol voy a terminar!Como siempre saludos a todos =^.^= háganme saber si quieren q lo continúe…!

* * *

Ese día era el mejor para Miku, excepto el echo de estar haciendo la cola para ir con Luka a la casa embrujada del parque de Luka se veía feliz de poder ir ahí, Miku, por otro lado, no paraba de preguntarle a la ojiazul si de verdad era necesario ir ahí y si no podían ir a un bote pero nada funcionaba contra el entusiasmo de Luka por ir a uno de esos.

-Su turno llegó, señoritas- Dijo un hombre disfrazado de Drácula intentando de asimilar una voz terrorífica, que por cierto, no le salía.

-Okey~- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa en la cara, que hizo que los que trabajaban ahí se preguntaran, si de verdad daban miedo o hacían bien su trabajo, mientras las entraban a divertirse, o por lo menos, Luka lo hacía.

-Hmmhmm...- se quejó en voz baja para que Luka no escuchara, pero escuchó de todos modos.

-Que pasa, Miku?- Se giró mientras caminaban por un pasillo muy angosto.

-N-no, nada importante...- Le dijo Miku con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-...- Luka, para tranquilizar a Miku, le agarro la mano y la apretó un poco para demostrarle que ella estaba ahí y que no tenia nada que temer.

Miku tardo un poco en darse cuenta del por qué Luka le había agarrado la mano y se la apretaba firmemente, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sonrojo más que un tomate y desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de Luka para evitar hacer contacto visual con ella por motivos obvios, pero luego la agarro un poco mas fuerte de manera que Luka entendió que ya se había dado cuenta.

Iban caminado de la mano por un pasillo que tenía diferentes medidas y el techo de diferentes alturas, después de eso, pasaron a un lugar lleno de cárceles con huesos en las paredes, Miku se asusto un poco y acorto la distancia entre ella y Luka, mientras que Luka miraba lo tierna que era Miku cuando estaba asustada.

-Luka...- Miku se sonrojo un poco y la miro.

-Que pasa, Miku?- Luka le devolvió la mirada.

-N-no te asusta ni un poco?- Le pregunto Miku un poco avergonzada y sosteniéndose fuerte, esta vez, de su brazo.

-La verdad es que un poco, pero te quiero proteger, entonces casi nada me da miedo- Miku se sonrojo aun mas y Luka le dedico una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Miku se acelerara y su cuerpo pensara en hacer otras cosas con el de Luka.

-Ya veo, yo si tengo un poco de miedo- Miku le dio una sonrisa preocupada.

-Ya veo, por eso no querías entrar?- Luka la miro.

-S-si...- Desvió la mirada.

Miku sintió que una mano se desplazaba por su espalda y se desplazaba lenta y cuidadosamente por ella hasta llegar a su cintura, luego, esa mano, la acerco mas a Luka y por fin se dio cuenta de que la mano era de Luka. Miku miró a la peli-rosa con un claro, "que haces?" escrito en su cara, pero Luka no le dio importancia y le sonrió.  
Se quedaron mirando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, pasaron a un cementerio abandonado en el cual, de repente, las atacó un "Zombi" arruinado ese momento especial entre ellas.

-CEREBRO~- Gritaba el "Zombi" mientras caminaba detrás de ellas con las manos hacia adelante y sus pasos pesados golpeaban el suelo con cada paso que este "Zombi" daba.

-Miku vamos a correr, sujetate!- Le dijo Luka agarrando de la mano a Miku y saliendo del lugar con una rapidez que dejo al "Zombi" mas muerto de lo que ya estaba.

Ya fuera de la casa embrujada, Miku, quiso recuperar el aliento comprando bebidas de una maquina expendedora y sentándose con Luka en una banca, no muy lejos de los juegos para charlar un poco.

-Me hubieras dicho que le tenias miedo a la oscuridad- Le reprocho Luka con una cara de falso enojo.

-Per-don, es que te veías tan emocionada que me hubiera sentido mal si no podías ir- Miku bajo la mirada, cosa que hizo que Luka se sintiera culpable por reprochar la.

-No importa-

-Que?- Miku la miro extrañada.

_-Como que no importa?-_ Pensó Miku mientras veía como Luka tomaba con placer en los ojos, la bebida que Miku acababa de traer.

-Lo que quiero decir es que gracias a eso logre ver la linda cara que haces cuando estas asustada- Rio un poco Luka pero Miku la miro un poco avergonzada y a la vez molesta despues alzo su mano sobre la cabeza de Luka y le pego, suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla de su asiento -AUCH! HEY! Para que fue eso?!- Le pregunto Luka levantando la voz a causa del dolor en la cabeza.

-HMMPP..!- Después de hacer este sonido Miku empezó a caminar hacia la salida del parque y Luka la siguió atrás.

-Ya nos vamos?- Le pregunto Luka a Miku con una carita de perro mojado.

-Si, ya nos vamos es tarde- Le dijo Miku fríamente.

-Porque? todavía hay millones de juegos para ver- Le dijo luka en forma de protesta.

-Entonces vamos a venir muchas veces hasta probar todos- Le dijo Miku poniendo una pequeña pero linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Enserio?- La miro a los ojos a Miku.

-Si, enserio- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos venir mañana?-

-No, tenemos colegio y ademas eso es DEMASIADO pronto- Le dijo Miku caminando mas rapido.

-Okey, okey, otro día será...- Dijo Luka, al fin, rindiéndose.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Miku, la cual no quedaba lejos, con el silencio reinando, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio muy cómodo para las dos.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, Miku, se tropieza con un pedazo de roca (la cual salio de la nada) y empieza a caer hacia adelante, Luka la intento de agarrar, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Miku la agarrase a ella y la hiciera caer con ella, haciendo que Luka le diera un beso, sin querer.

_-Maldita gravedad!-_ Gritaba miku por adentro _-Yo queria un beso romantico!-_

Por un lado se quería morir de la vergüenza, por otro quería separarse rápidamente antes de que intentara algo en Luka de lo que se iba a arrepentir en el futuro y por el ultimo se querían quedar y disfrutar de ello, pero lo que estaba claro era que se teniaque separar rapido.

Luka fue la primera en romper el beso. Rojo era el color que describia las caras de las dos e incomodo era la palabra que describia el momento.

Miku no dejaba de mirar a luka y Luka no podia evitar mirar al suelo al sentir la mirada clavada en ella. La peli-rosa mira rapidamente a Miku y se disculpa lo mejor quq

-Eemmm... P-perdón, fue sin querer!- Le dijo, mirando a miku y sacando la mirada rapidamente.

-...- Miku no podía contestar aunque quisiera, estaba atontada por el suceso de recien.

-Yo...- Luka miro como miku no le contestaba y se preocupo -Lo siento mucho!- Luka se disculpa por segunda vez y sale corriendo, dejando a Miku sola, al que miku comiendo puerros y no compartiendo.

Miku ve a Luka irse corriendo y no puede evitar pensar un cosa _-No tenia nada mejor que hacer la Gavedad que arruinarme vida y mi primer beso? pero no con cualquier persona, con Luka, la persona que quiero!-_ Pensaba todo esto mientras se paraba para irse a su casa y dormir, pero no esta segura de poder hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Luka llega a su casa, ya saben de quien es realmente, y se encierra en su cuarto a pensar, ya que no iba a poder dormir despues de lo ocurrido.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche para las dos...

* * *

Quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografia y tildes mañana prometo arreglarlos! pero gracias los que leyeron hasta el final y dejanme sugerencias para futuros capitulos! Byee


End file.
